Riddler's Assistant-Kill The Lights
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Just getting over the loss of Amy. The Riddler and Riddle run into a dangerous villain, Morgana, who they were hired to steal the Moon Diamond for. Until they found out that she's going to sacrifice children on Halloween night to rejuvinate herself and she's also after Riddle. Book 2 of Riddler's Assistant.
1. Chapter 1

Riddler's Assistant-Kill The Lights

(A Batman Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: What Is Real When It Comes To Fairy Tales? (Riddler's Narrative)

Everything is all set up for our brilliant plan to begin. I've tested the equipment to make sure they're working properly. While I was setting up the headset with the little microphone attach to it. I was jump scared by Riddle who grab onto my shoulder from behind. "Gotcha!"

"Riddle! Don't do that!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Heh heh, whatever."

Riddle here is my assistant who is also named as Coraline Fury. She's been a wonderful help for me over two years, and never have we once got caught by the Caped Crusaders. Not being caught by Batman and Robin for two whole years is a new world record, and it's all thanks to her, my Riddle. Since her fight with Bane that's when everyone heard about her. Even Slade, Deathstroke himself heard of her and tried getting her last month.

That's also the month Amy died, September 17th. She was the same age as Riddle, and she also fell in love with Riddle. It's a long story and I rather not go into it. It was hard for us both to deal with her death. Especially for Riddle, I've never seen her broke down before, and I wish to not see that again. Because I know that's when Riddle has been really hurt.

Surprisingly we're coping well, and I'm glad to see Riddle smiling again. We're in the month of October and Halloween is coming up. I've always loved Halloween when I was a kid. I would make my own costumes and don't come back home till my parents are asleep. I would do that because I don't want to come home when they're awake. Especially my if my father is awake.

"Hey Riddle." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You like Halloween right?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go out trick or treating?"

"... What's the sudden occasion?"

"Oh nothing. I just missed it. Used to run wild on Halloween night when I was a kid."

"Really. Well that's cool. Yeah okay, let's go out for Halloween."

"Great, make your costume before it comes."

While Riddle was gearing up she asked me, "So what are you going to dress up as?"

"Oh I was thinking of dressing like the Scarecrow."

"I think someone took that idea already."

"Ha ha! You're funny. No I mean the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz."

"Oh God be praised you've finally realized you don't have a brain."

"Hey! Don't diss me or the Scarecrow!... Even though that was pretty funny and smart I have to admit."

We couldn't help ourselves but laugh. "Anyway that's cool that you want to dress up as the Scarecrow." she said.

"So I was wondering, if you want to that is. Do you want to dress up as Dorothy?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I wear dresses. Besides I have nothing in common with Dorothy for one."

"Hmm, let's see. You're both hyperactive. You're not really longing for to go back to Cincinnati. We have a mechanical dog name K-9, which you created... You know what I think that's pretty much just it. You're both hyperactive."

"I think I'm more connected to the Tin Man more than anyone else in the Wizard of Oz story."

"Wow and not the Wicked Witch?"

"I'm not that heartless!"

"Heh heh, but you know whatever you would like to be."

"So why would you like me to be Dorothy?"

"To match I guess."

"BARK BARK!" said K-9 running up to us. "The men are ready to go Masters!"

"Great!" I said, "Then let's get this show on the road."

"Were off to steal the Moon Diamond!" said Riddle.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I had our men moving in to secure the area of the muesuem. Once they said it was all clear, I step forward to the Moon Diamond inside its glass case. "Time to try out my new device." I said, "Ghost Glove."

"It's funny how you would name your devices." said Riddler through the ear piece I have on as I put on my Ghost Glove.

"It's a habit, also you're the same."

I turned it on as I said, "Here it goes." I was able to slip my hand right through the glass and grab the Moon Diamond. "Tch, piece of cake." I left the green card inside the glass case with the black question mark in the middle of it.

"Well that takes care of everything. Alright men let's go." When I turned around all of our men were out cold on the ground. The two men standing at least ten paces away from me is Batman and Robin. "Well those guys sure didn't stand a chance." I said.

"Batman and Robin huh?"

"I guess they've figured out your riddles just in time."

"And you're not gonna get away this time, Riddle." said Robin. I put the crescent moon shap like diamond into my inside pocket.

"You keep on saying that but it never happens." I said. "So are you two gonna fight me at the same time or one on one?"

"Becareful Riddle." said Riddler, "Remember who you're talking to."

"I'm just giving them that push, nothing more."

"If you give up right now we'll make things easy for you." said Batman.

"Tch, don't make me laugh."

I put away my Ghost Glove and reveal my hidden blades. I attack Batman first as he blocked it just in time. Robin got into the game as he tried stomping down onto my head when he jumped. I dodged it of course and swept him off the ground. I launch myself at Batman and he tried to make a grab for me. But I kicked his hand away and nearly stab Batman through the head.

He grab my arm and tried to swing me across but I got him off and jump up to wrap my legs around his neck and flip him over. He landed on his back and Robin came at me for a punch. I grab his arand swung him against the wall. Batman came out of nowhere and tried aiming for my face but I dodged it just in time. The blades on his arms nearly made a cut on my left cheek. He's good, for a vigilante.

I jump up and kick him in the chest as I've given us some space. I said, "Wait a minute. I know those moves too well."

"His fighting style you mean?" said Riddler.

"Yeah."

He launch himself at me for a high jump kick. I jump up even higher to land on his leg and jump up again to spin kick him in the face but he blocked it so we both landed safely on our feet. I said, "The fighting style he's performing is from The League of Shadows. You've heard of them."

"Yes I've have. They nearly destroyed Gotham City once."

"I know, I was there."

"You know this form then." said Batman, "That only means you've seen it before."

"Not only that. I've defeated the leader of Shadows who made the moves himself."

He looked at me wide eyed quite surprised. "You're the one who defeated the master of this form and let him live. You know he never forgave you for that."

"I know. Because I want him to suffer for his humiliation in front of his clan. Now it's the same what I'm going to do with you."

"Not if I could help it." said Robin as he came at me. I lifted two finger up and pressed them on his forehead. He was frozen where he stands. "What did you do to him?!" said Batman.

"Bone Chi." I said, "One touch and you can do whatever you like to their bones. If I allow it, all I have to do is let go and every bone in his body will break, including the skull which will probably pierce his brain. What do you say Batman? Let me go so I can let him go."

"You don't have that kind of capability to do that."

"I'm guessing I need to prove that to you huh? Fine by me."

I made Robin's right shin snap, and boy did Batman heard that as he flinched. "I know this is kind of cheating considering that I do like to fight you guys fair and square. But this isn't the right time or place to do so. Want me to break another bone?"

"Don't, fine I'll let you go. Now please."

"Well since you said please. I'll reset his shin." After I did that I let go of him and Robin past out. "Not an art I'm very fond of but it comes in handy. Catch ya later."

I gave each and every guy a jolt to wake up so we can all go. "Mission accomplished, Riddler."

"You are a star." he said.

"Thank you."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Once Riddle came in with the Moon Diamond in hand. I said, "You have got to teach me that move."

"Once you get down Iron Skin then Chi is a dark art that isn't meant to be used by anyone."

"How did you acquire it?"

"Long time ago when I had a master that wasn't from the living. Long story that it will take forever to tell.

"Anyway here."

She handed me the Moon Diamond. "Great, best robbery we've ever done."

"So who is this for again?" she asked.

"This black haired woman name Morgana. She's paying us a lot of money to steal this."

"Morgana huh? I didn't think there were any women named Morgana around this time."

"Well it's a dark name from a witch. But then again that name could probably be just her alias."

"Could be.

"So are we bringing it to her tonight?"

"Yes she said she wants it right away once we've got it."

"Okay then, let me get a strawberry danish first."

"That's fine I'm gonna give Morgana a call real quick."

I called her from the computer as she came up on screen. "Goodevening Morgana." I said, "We've got the Moon Diamond for you."

"Excellent, Riddler. I'm proud, and that was remarkably quick."

"Yeah, even though my assistant had a little run in with the Caped Crusaders she was able to get it."

"Oh yes, your assistant's name is Riddle, is it not?"

"Yes her name is Riddle."

"Are you bringing her with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh good, I would like to finally meet this famous Riddle that everyone is talking about.

"I've heard she defeated Bane once am I correct?"

"Yes, I was there."

"I bet that must've been a exciting day for you."

"Yes she has made me proud more than once. Right we're gonna bring the Moon Diamond to you right away."

"Thank you so much Riddler. You're reward will be waiting for you."

We signed off. "I don't like it." said Riddle who was eating her strawberry danish. "She asked about me more than once and that's not normal."

"Well can you help it that you're known all around Gotham? Because of you even the other big time criminals are afraid to go against me."

"Of course except the Joker. I'm still a little ticked that he didn't even flinch when I nearly poked his eye out."

"Joker isn't afraid of anything. Even if he get's sprayed by Scarecrow's fear toxin he'll still won't be afraid."

"Tch, he's one hell of a guy that for sure belongs in Arkham. But of course Arkham is home to him."

"Well come on, let's get going."

…

When we've arrived she has this whole huge building to herself. This building is for this company of perfumes called Fairy Tale's Lastings. We were shown the way up and introduced to Morgana. So she lives here huh? She was sitting on this long purple couch of her while drinking a blue martini.

"Ah, Riddler!" she said excitedly as she put her glass down on the table. She stand up and walk to me as she gave me a peck on the right cheek. "So glad you're here. Come sit down with me. Both of you."

We sat side by side with her. I brought the case onto the table to open it to show her the Moon Diamond. "I don't belive it, you actually have it." she picked it up to examine it. "Hank give them their money."

Hank came up with a purple suitcase and open it so we can see that the money is there and real. "Thank you." I said. Morgana stand up and put the Moon Diamond into its holder to the right side of the room.

She turned and came over to Riddle, "Oh you're so much cuter in person than on those pictures." said Morgana.

"There's pictures?" said Riddle.

"I've been watching you."

"Yeah that's not disturbing at-,"

Suddenly these purple straps shot up from the couch and wrap around Riddle. "-all." she finished her sentence.

"What are you doing?" I said as I shifted to her to get the straps off.

"Don't bother." said Morgana, "Those straps are very tough to get off. They'll only let go if I say so."

"You've got what you want now let my assistant go!"

"Do you have any idea how valuable she is?"

"Stop it just let her go."

"Leave us."

She wave off her men out the door as they obeyed. "What the hell do you want lady?" said Riddle as another strap shot up and cover her mouth.

"Okay this enough." I said when I was about to unsheath my sword until suddenly these other purple straps wrap around me and cover my mouth as well.

"She is the most valuable killer in the entire world. But you already know that. Don't you, Riddle?"

She grew a long black claw as she rip one button after another from Riddle's vest. "I like that name better. Riddle suits you." she knocked her bowler hat off her head and loosen her tie. What the hell is she going to do? "And your partner here." she move to me as she sat on my lap, "He's pretty cute. Maybe I should collect you both."

When she was about to caress my cheek her hand was grabbed and yanked off me. That's when I saw Riddle standing with her while holding her wrist pretty tight. How did she got out of those straps? "You're the witch of darkness, Morgana." said Riddle, "Well let me tell you something babe. You don't touch my partner." She let go of her, "Ever."

She jerk her hand to reveal that hidden blade of hers and cut me out of these bonds. She was careful cutting the gag off as I said, "Thanks."

"Heh heh heh, thank you Riddler and Riddle for bringing me the Moon Diamond. You can take your money and go."

"I guess." I said. I took the case and Riddle put her hat back on as she went up to Morgana and open up her palm to her as she said, "Give it back."

Morgana just smiled as she raise her hand to hers and gave her back the cross that Amy given her. I didn't even see her take it. It must've been when she loosened Riddle's tie. Riddle put it back around her neck and we walked out together. While we rode on the elevator I asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nearly looked like I was about to get raped though."

"What is it with you and women finding you attractive?"

"No idea this just started recently."

"With who?"

"Remember Angelica and Delilah? The two henchgirls working for Penguin?"

"You're kidding."

"I am not. They nicknamed me as Bunny and Foxy."

I looked at her to picture it. A fox tail with bunny ears. "Yeah I could see that." I said and she smack me on the arm. "Ow what was that for?!"

"Just because no one can touch you doesn't apply the same to me."

"Uh huh." we walked out of the opening elevator and came back to our car to drive off. I then asked her, "So how did they approach you?"

"I was taking Penguin's umbrella back to him after I've upgraded it. Well he wasn't there so I had to wait for a little while. Angelica was the one who offered me my cocacola and pizza. Then she suddenly sat next to me and started a conversation. Next thing I knew she said, "Hey you're really cute you know." I was like "What?" Then all of sudden Delilah pop out of no where behind the couch and next thing I knew they were kissing me."

"It never occurred to you to get away from them?"

"How could I when they were just all over me?! Oh and also they're pretty useful. They were the ones who captured George Hanson before he could follow me around further on. So they let me know if I wanted to interrogate him. So yeah they're pretty useful. I give them a call when I need them."

"Do they call you?"

"Only to let me know something or to go out on a date."

"...So whatever happened to you don't want to know me that much?"

"No idea and that scares me so shut up."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. "Ha ha laugh it up, Riddler."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Riddle Me This How Do You Resist A Sweet Aroma?(Riddle's Narrative)

I came back home to my apartment. Actually I really shouldn't call it home. I consider the hideout more like home than this place. But when I came up to my floor I see Mark standing in front of it. I said, "Mark?" He quickly turned around, he was all dressed in black. That's the type of outfit I've never seen before. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted to see you." he said.

I look at the time and I see that it's 1 o' clock in the morning. "Well it must be important if you wanted to see me. Did you just got in? Looks like you were out."

"I was out for a late night drink."

"Oh, well come inside so we can talk."

I let us into our apartment and he sat down on the couch. I put up my stuff in my bedroom and came into the living room to sit down next to him. I asked him, "So what's up?"

"I don't know exactly how you feel right now. It's been a month since Amy's death and I seemed to be the only one mourning here."

"...This is what is really about?"

"Yes."

"Fucking hell, Mark." I stand up pretty ticked, "Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I'm not as depressed as well. I'm just busy most of the time that I can't bring my emotions into my work."

"Why did you leave again though? Without me this time? I was the only one who stayed and catch up with my friends, and you couldn't because of work? It's the same thing you did to Ed."

"Don't push me." I said warningly to Mark, "Amy is at peace right now and I rather not deal with this kind of attitude from you. Losing Amy was hard on all of us, Mark."

"...Why did you leave without me?"

"...You think I want you to see me cry? I hate crying in front of anyone. Makes me look weak."

"It's not a weakness."

He started crying. "It's a way to show that you've at least cared enough to cry for them. That's what makes us Human, Coraline."

I sat back down and bring him in for a hug. "Don't you think I know that Mark?... I miss her too... I just wish I was there for her more often..."

"What's poking me?"

He separated from me to look and he saw my cross. "I didn't think you believed in God." he said, "When were you wearing this? I've never seen it before." He lift it up to observe it. I grasped it with his hand as I said, "Amy send it to me before she died. She said that is was meant as a gift on my 14th birthday."

He let go as I put it back under my shirt. "I am so sorry, Coraline." he said, "I didn't know."

"It's okay.

"Want me to make you some tea? To calm you down and probably get the taste of alcohol out of your mouth?"

"Heh heh, sure."

I made us some nice warm tea. It's called youngberry, a very flavorable drink that brings a sweet aroma. Stimulates the senses to release all the tension and stress in the body. Yes I made it myself. It almost feels as if you're gonna fall asleep, which could help you with. Well in this case I think Mark needs a little rest. Don't want him waking up with a hangover.

I gave him a cup of the youngberry tea as he took a gulp of it. I took a sip out of mine as I turned on the T.V. Then I asked him, "So what are you going to do for Halloween?"

"No idea. Why are you doing something for it?"

"For a friend mostly."

"You have a friend here in Gotham even though you said you didn't made any friends here?"

"I have only one here. Well that makes two friends in Gotham including you."

"So who's the friend?"

"His name is Edward Crowen. He wants to dress up as the Scarecrow and wanted to see if I could dress up as Dorothy."

"Pfft!" He snickered when he drank his tea. He nearly choked from it as he said, "You as Dorothy? You're nowhere near as Dorothy. More like the Wicked Witch of the West."

I hit him on the arm as he just laughed. "I'm kidding, but it's a thought. You're more like the Tin Man really. You say you don't have a heart for some certain things but it's there you just need to know how to use it."

"I think you mean more how to feel it. To feel the true meaning of the heart. Well what do you think? Maybe I should dress up as a dark version of Dorothy."

"Heh, right. So is this an invitation?"

"Yup, we're pretty much just gonna walk around, have some fun and grab some candy."

"Hmm, if you two are going to dress up as the characters from Wizard of Oz then I think I should dress up as the Cowardly Lion."

"There you go that suits you."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You look like a lion."

"... Ha ha funny."

"I'm not joking."

"...Really?"

"Yes...Just a Cowardly Lion."

"Oh ha ha you got me. Drink in my stupidity."

I ruffled his hair as we just watch regular television.

...

I woke up in the morning early so I can get some material for my Dark Dorothy costume. Mark was up early too and he wanted me to make him a costume too, for the Cowardly Lion. Since I've already called Riddler if Mark could go out with us for Halloween. He said it was cool, the more the merrier.

So we went out shopping together at the frabric store. "So what's he like?" asked Mark, "Your friend."

"Edward is cool. He's funny at time but he's really smart. Almost as smart as I am."

"Oh so is he also a genuis in creating new technology?"

"Pretty much."

"Tch, another master in technology. I only know how to build a well running computer."

"You'll get there buddy." I patted his shoulder to give him that support.

"So how did you two met?"

"We've met when I was getting some money from an ATM machine. I didn't know he was behind me so he startled me when he tap me on my shoulder."

"You punched him didn't you."

"Yup."

Not really. I nearly tried to kill him because he witness me stealing money from an ATM machine. If he didn't say he was the Riddler I've would've killed him.

"Yeah when did that reaction started?"

"When someone back then tried to rob me."

Actually it was the many times how people tried to kill me. The punching people in the stomach became a habit. With me I always have my guard up. It's a good reaction but only to an extent when all of a sudden you punch people who just want to talk to you. So it's also a bad reaction but I can't help it.

After we were done we came back to my apartment as I set them down. We still got a good while before Halloween comes. Told Mark that I have to get back to work so I quickly left. Just when I came out of the building suddenly everyone was frozen. Everyone except me, what's going on?

Suddenly I felt a cold burn in my chest as Morgana appeared in front of me. "Morgana." I said, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. If you don't mind spending a few minutes with me."

A purple limo appeared behind her on the street as the last door opened. "... I guess." I said. As I let her climb in first then I came in afterwards. After I close the door the driver drove off as time was back in motion. "So how did you got out of my binds from last night?" she asked.

"Burned them off with my Chi."

"Ah, I figured as much. You were trained under the great king of the Next World. Are you going to be his envoy once you die?"

"Unlikely. Since I didn't finished my training."

"Oh, so you've haven't achieved Ki yet?"

"No. I'm working on it though."

"You know you're a very special girl since the very beginning you were born. You were born from a killer right?"

"How did you-,"

"I'm a witch, Riddle. It's my pleasure to know every little detail of my favorite killer."

"Okay lady now you're just making things weird for me." Suddenly there was this sweet aroma in the air. "What are you doing?"

"You can try and block it, but you'll only tire yourself out."

She suddenly took my coat off. I am wearing casual clothing just to let you know. A red shirt with all these grey and black wing designs, dark blue jeans, my coat was black as well, and the shoes I'm wearing is my red and black tenni shoes. "You're not one to wear clothes that show huh? Why do you dress so boyish?"

She started to run her fingers through my hair. "I'm not one to wear clothes that doesn't give me much movement to fight. I don't know how Harley Quinn could wear those tight leather clothes."

"Ooo, I wonder how you'll look in leather."

"Probably not too good."

I backed up to the point where I was layed down and she was on top of me. This aroma is really getting to me. It's like mixing my feelings into something else. What is this? Desire?

"You're sure about that?" suddenly I've felt something going around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I was snapping out of trance as I saw that I have a black and green leather collar on me. "Okay this isn't-," When I tried taking it off I started feeling tired all of a sudden. She grab my wrists and held them criss cross together above my head.

"You're invading my aura." I said, very slurred my words were.

"Hush." she said as she cover my lips with her own.

Oh God I feel like I'm trying to go to sleep but I can't. This is really out of my control here. I feel like I've been drained so much that I can't even get her off me. Then suddenly my phone rang. I moaned when she took the phone out of my pocket.

She parted from my lips as she looked to see who it was. "Riddler, huh? How nice for him to call." She answered as she put the phone to my ear. "Say what I say."

"Riddle?" said Riddler, "What's keeping you?"

"Riddler-,"

"Say that you're just running a bit late but you'll be there." said Morgana.

"Riddle is everything okay?"

"Woof."

"Why did you do that?" said Morgana.

"Don't worry Riddle hang on. I'm coming for you." he said. That was the signal that I'm in trouble.

"Oh I see."

She talk to him on the phone, "Hello Riddler."

"Morgana why do you have my assistant?"

"Like I said she's a valuable person."

"Let me speak to her."

"I'm afraid your little Riddle here is going to sleep, she's quite tired for some reason."

"Don't do anything to her."

"Now what could I possible do to your cute little Riddle? I'll see you around Riddler Diddle."

She hanged up and put it in my coat's pocket. "He's capable of taking you down." I said.

"Now how would you know?"

"He'll won't be affected. The only reason why I'm at your mercy, is because I've put half of my chi into the cross you've nearly took."

She looked at my neck as she didn't see the cross. "You knew."

"Who would forget the great Morgana?"

"And the Moon Diamond?"

"Safe... away from you."

"You will tell me where the Moon Diamond is."

"Go Bent."

She slapped me across the face. "You're too smart for your own good. I ought to punish you for that. But I rather not do anything that scars this pretty body of yours. For now on though you'll be silent, if you say one word the collar tightens. Am I understood?"

I nodded my head. "Now get some sleep. You need all the rest you can get." She close my eyelids as I fell right into the deep darkness of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riddle Me That Who's Sleeping On The Witch's Lap? (Riddler's Narrative)

I came over to the witch's building as fast as I could. I have Riddle's cross around my neck to protect me from the witch's power. It's a good thing she knew Morgana before we just given her the Moon Diamond. Even though Riddle barely knows her she has been taught to never trust witches when they ask for help. Because there's always something that they want from the helper. What she wanted from me was Riddle, my loyal and great assistant.

I came out of the car and quickly went in the building to get into the elevator. Once I came onto the penthouse floor two men were waiting for me. I was about to unsheathe my sword until the one on the right said, "Come with us, we'll take you to your assistant."

I put my hand on the handle just in case. I followed them into a huge bedroom where the witch was sitting up while petting Riddle's head. She was asleep, the witch must have her in some kind of spell. What's worse I've noticed Riddle has a black and green collar around her neck. What has she been doing to her?

"What did you do to her?" I said.

"Nothing much, just made her go to sleep. Doesn't she look so cute when she's sleeping?"

"Stop it. Get away from her."

"Not until you give me the Moon Diamond."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"Then she stays with me. Don't worry though I'll won't put her with the rest of my collection. She's just too cute to be frozen in time forever."

"Collection?"

"Oh yes you two haven't seen my collection."

She wave her hand and suddenly the room changed into a much bigger room of rows of human beings trapped in time. "I'm guessing you have a thing for criminals." I said.

"Only the most powerful killers. Riddler here is the most powerful killer of all. But since she quiet down I was a little upset. So I came looking for her."

"Stop that."

She looked at me as she smiled, "Does this bother you that I'm petting her like a dog?"

"Yes so please stop it!" I squeeze my handle tightly to ease my anger.

"Sorry, she's so beautiful that I couldn't help myself. Or maybe you would like her to be awake."

She shook her a little. "Riddle, time to wake up." Riddle slowly open her eyes and once she set her eyes on me. She sat up and tried to speak. But the collar around her neck fastened as she choked. "Stop it! Let her breathe!"

I unsheathe my sword but I was halted when Riddle was able to breathe again. Then she did sign language to say that she was okay. "I'm sorry baby." Morgana snap her fingers as those purple straps wrapped around tightly onto her wrist to tie them behind her back. "But you know the rules. If you speak the collar with fasten around your neck."

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"If you don't do as I say I'll kill her so neither of us will have her."

"She's not a thing to be owned. She's my partner."

"How cute.

"If you bring back my Moon Diamond I'll let her go."

"What's with this Moon Diamond anyway? Why is it so important to you?"

"After every 24 years on Hallow's Eve the coming of the Blood Moon rises. The Moon Diamond rejuvinates me to make me stay young so I can continue on with my life."

That's twice that Blood Moon was mentioned. Except last time was about Amy being born on the Blood Moon day, and she was revealed to be the last descendant of Elizabeth Bathory.

"Reason why I asked you two to go fetch it is because Riddle's organization here stolen it from me. Tried looking for it ever since until I've found out that the Moon Diamond was in display at the Gotham musuem. I would have gotten it myself if there wasn't a charm that the organization place there. Then that's when I heard about the greatest theives in Gotham, which is you two.

"Hearing about your assistant Riddle peaked my interest. The moment I saw the pictures taken of her, I knew right away that she was the famous killer of that organization."

"So the Moon Diamond was yours to begin with, but you didn't made it. It was given to you."

"Oh, I didn't know you were the famous Sherlock Holmes too. How can you tell?"

"You could've just made yourself another one.

"So who gave you the Moon Diamond?"

"Heh heh, the demon that I made a deal with. Said that I must sacrifric 12 children to the Blood Moon. The Moon Diamond extracts their souls to transfer them to the Blood Moon. In exchange I get to stay young to live longer."

"You're sick and twisted lady."

"Heh heh, so what do you say? The Moon Diamond for Riddle."

Riddle gave me a look that says don't. So I said, "You can't keep Riddle imprisoned here. People will notice."

"What people?"

"Other villains, and also the people around her apartment."

"Hmm, goodpoint. There will be suspicion and I can't just fling around my magic like its nothing. Magic is what keeping me strong and alive. But regardless it will take a very long time for anyone to find out. Maybe not your collegues, but I doubt they will help you."

"You'd be surprised."

"So are you going to coroporate with me or not?" Suddenly a purple strap with a knife rose to Riddle's neck. "If you won't then we can both witness her death."

"I'll bring it to you, on Halloween night." I said in defeat. She has the upper hand and I can't take any risks.

"Why then?"

"It's a holiday, so I rather treat it like one by spending it with Riddle."

"...I guess I could wait that long. Besides, I only have three children collected for the ritual."

The doors opened behind me, "You may leave now."

"I'll be back Riddle. I promise." I said as I force myself to turn and leave.

I can't believe I just did that, but at least it gives me more time to come up with a plan. I'm just sorry that I had to leave her there with that witch. But I will come back and I'm going to destroy Morgana.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

After Riddler left, the knife was put away. "He's a brave one I'll give him that." said Morgana. "You may speak now."

I said, "Why do you like me so much?"

"You're worth keeping."

She pushed me down onto my back as she layed down her head on my chest. She started careesing my stomach as I said, "I'm guessing you really do have a thing for killers huh."

"Oh I do, I collect great warriors through out time."

"Are you going to keep me frozen?"

"No no, you're worth more than being a statue. I like you breathing, moving, and feeling."

She suddenly made a scratch on my exposed belly. I hissed at the sudden cut and she covered it with her mouth. It made me gasped as I've never felt this feeling before. "You're blood taste absolutely delicious." she said as she made one last lick and the cut closed. "I'm going to have loads of fun with you."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

When I came back to my hideout I was just about to get cracking on a plan until I saw two women sitting on the couch. I believe I know who they are, Angelica and Delilah right? I said, "How did you two get in here?"

Angelica said, "You're dog here let us in."

Delilah said, "Riddle said we can come here when we needed to see her."

"Oh I see." I said, "Riddle must've program K-9 to let you two in."

"Where's Bunny Mr. Riddler?" said Angelica.

"Yeah where's Foxy Mr. Riddler?" said Delilah.

"Please just call me Riddler."

I sighed as I put my coat and hat onto the coat rack and came down to them as I sat on the couch chair. I ruffled my hair to try to relieve some stress and said, "Don't worry about her for she is fine for now."

"What happen to our Riddle?" said Delilah.

"Riddle is being held against her will by the witch, Morgana."

"WHAT?!" they both suddenly shouted. "But Bunny never get's kidnapped!" said Angelica.

"Yeah, she's like tough!" said Delilah.

"Morgana put her under a spell." I said trying to calm them down. I am so not use to handling woman, it's not in my area and I am so thankful Riddle acts like a dike at times. I wonder if she even likes guys... what the hell am I saying I need to prevent these woman from taking a punch at me!

"A witch put her under a spell?!" said Angelica.

"Tell us where she is and we'll take care of that bitch!" said Delilah pounding her fist against her palm.

"Ladies right now we can't do anything until Halloween night."

"Why not?!" said Angelica.

"Because if we attempt on rescuing her before that day she will kill her."

They both sighed in a huff. "I can't believe a witch took our Riddle." said Delilah.

"You two really like Riddle don't you."

"We don't like her." said Angelica.

"We love her." said Delilah.

Apparently Riddle is one hell of a love magnet especially for the female gender. I mean to find it ironic but hey even a female witch kidnapped her mostly because she's cute. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I took a look at it and see this new number. The only people who have my phone number are my collegues. Could this be Morgana?

"Excuse me ladies." I got up and went to my room and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

This voice sounds familiar, "Who's this?" I said.

"Sorry, wrong number."

He hanged up so I did as well. Strange, nobody could just call this number by accident, Riddle made sure of that. Suddenly my phone ranged again and it was the same number from before. I answered it and this time I've recognized that voice, "Coraline?" said Mark.

"No, this is her friend, Edward Crowen."

Riddle must've redirect it somehow. "Oh, funny she told me about you last night. May I speak to Coraline please?"

"...Where are you?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"There's something I need to speak with you. It's about Coraline and I want this conversation in private."

"Uh, sure. Do you know where Coraline lives?"

"Yes."

"I live right next door to her. Come on over, I'll be wating for you there."

We hanged up. So I'll finally get to meet Mark properly this time. I better get change into my normal clothes, and a change for my face just in case. Riddle has this mask that's really fool proof. It can make me look like anyone and I can create my own face. It's a good thing she invented this.

…

I called Mark when I entered the floor where Riddle lives. This is my first time being here really. These are not bad looking apartments. When he answered I told him to let me in. He opened the door on the left near the end of the corner.

He smiled and said, "Hey, Edward Crowen right?"

"Right." I smiled back.

"Come on in."

He let me into his apartment. It's nice and it seems to suit him. There are some posters I recognize but they're mostly game related so I don't know them all. He told me to sit down to make myself comfortable, so I sat down on the couch as he got us some drinks. He sat down on the couch chair near me as he asked, "So, what are we gonna talk about Coraline for?"

"I came here to bring a message really. She has to go on a trip to Jump City to meet a client."

"...For how long?"

"She'll be back on the day of Halloween."

He seem upset by this. "I don't believe it... She did it again."

"Did what again?" I asked.

"Leaving without telling me herself. Were you the only one she said goodbye to?"

"She called me on the phone to tell you that she was going to be gone for a while."

"(Sigh)," he shook his head.

"I don't get her anymore. For once can't she just-," he stop himself and laugh it off as he facepalm himself. He said, "I'm sorry, Edward." He remove his hand to look at me as he brought back his smile. "Coraline and I have a difficult past."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure she means well. This is work related after all and she's coming back this time. It's been difficult for us both since Amy. Has she talked about Amy to you?"

"No. Is Amy a friend?"

I don't want to make it seem I know too much about her, or else he might be bothered with it. "Our childhood friend. Well Amy and her knew each other longer than I did so to think she would've cried at her funeral."

Oh you should've seen her cry. It was the first time she hugged me so tight and let her cry while burying her face in my chest. It was the first time I've been so worried how'd she feel later on, but she seems to be taking it well. Maybe it's because of the distance between them.

"Well hey since you're here wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"You hungry?"

"I've haven't eaten anything so yeah sure."

"Great."


End file.
